sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bark the Polar Bear
Bark the Polar Bear is a Mobian polar bear, a silent mercenary, partner to Bean the Dynamite, and a member of the Hooligans. Super strong and skilled in combat, Bark is a formidable agent to whoever employs him. While he pursues a criminal career, Bark is not without some honor. Appearance Bark is a yellow-furred Mobian Polar Bear, and thus is taller and bulkier than Sonic and most of the other characters. His muzzle is peach-as with many anthropomorphic animal characters-and he has a triangular patch of white fur on his chest and red eyes. He wears a red beanie that has holes that allow his ears to poke out, as well as a green scarf. Completing his outfit are a pair of brown gloves and a pair of brown-toed red boots. Bark wears his hair in a ponytail. History Early life At some point in time, Bark became part of the trio known as the Hooligans, though he developed closer ties to Bean the Dynamite than to Nack the Weasel. Honey Hive Heist Treasure Team Tango At some point they apparently became involved in a contest over one of the Sol Emeralds that involved Team Rose, Team Dark and the Babylon Rogues. Pirate Plunder Panic Some time later, Bark and Bean were unexpectedly transported to the Sol Zone, where they were rescued by the Blackguard Pirates under Captain Metal. Feeling indebted to their rescuers, the pair signed on with Metal, Bark apparently becoming the Captain's personal servant aboard ship. This led the Polar Bear and his constant companion to another encounter with the members of Team Rose, who attacked the Metal Marauder in search of the Sol Emerald in Metal's possession. Following the pirates' victory, the crew traveled to Pirate Island with a captured Blaze, where Captain Metal unveiled his newest weapon, the Egg O' War, which he intended to power using the Sol Emerald. However, Bark and Bean demonstrated their usual tendency to choose profit over honor, and began running with the Sol Emerald as their prize. Bark and Bean's getaway with the Emerald did not come off clean: in fact, the gem they had stolen was promptly stolen from them by Johnny, a member of Captain Whisker rival crew of pirates. Taking advantage of the distraction, Bark and Bean returned to Metal's ship to claim some of its treasure, only for the vessel to be seized by Team Rose in their pursuit of Johnny. Held under guard by the heroes from Sonic's World, Bark ended up aiding them when the ship was attacked by Metal's Kraken. After holding off the mechanical monster's tentacles briefly, Bark took charge of a massive "behemoth bomb" that Bean had conjured, throwing it into the Kraken's mouth. However, the resulting explosion sent the Sol Emerald flying, right into the waiting hand of the arriving Captain Metal. While Blaze contended with the captain, Bark joined Team Rose in combating Captain Whisker's crew and later seizing control of Captain Metal's submarine after the robotic Hedgehog captured Blaze and the Metal Marauder was sunk. As such, he witnessed Burning Blaze's victory over the Egg O' War and was thanked for his participation in the battle against the pirates before being sent home-along with Bean and the members of Team Rose from Sonic's World-by the power of the Sol Emeralds. The returning travelers arrived in Mobotropolis, just in time to see Sally Acorn arrive with Metal Sonic hot on her heels. Having already aided the members of Team Rose against the pirates, and fearing that they might be wanted criminals in the city, Bark and Bean took advantage of the battle to make their escape. The Shattered World Crisis During the Shattered World Crisis, Bark and Bean were hired by Dr. Eggman-along with their old teammate Nack-to recover the Chaos Emeralds in a bid by Eggman to repair the damage done to the Earth. Their search took them to Pumpkin Hill Zone, where they ran into a competing search party: Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix. After a brief battle, the two groups-who had attacked each other out of the belief that each possessed the Chaos Emerald that they were seeking-realized that neither of them had the coveted gem. As such, Bark and his teammates departed to search for the Emerald. In his silent way, the Polar Bear expressed to Nack his disapproval of their course, having learned that the Chaotix were seeking the Emerald in order to restore the world to normal. Unfortunately, Nack convinced him to continue on their villainous course. The trio later found the Chaos Emerald-along with Knuckles, the Chaotix, and Chip-in the Aquatic Mine Zone. Another brief battle ensued, ending when the Dark Gaia Titan appeared to menace both groups. Albeit reluctantly, Bark helped his teammates seize the Emerald while the heroes were distracted by the Titan, and departed the mine with all the entrances sealed behind them, leaving the heroes to face the Titan and rising floodwaters. However, the heroes managed to escape, and tricked Bean into attacking the Titan for them. They also recovered Chip and the Emerald, and reprogrammed Nack's Emerald sensor to give the Hooligans a false reading. After learning that they had been deceived, Bark and his teammates returned to Dr. Eggman, who ordered them to enter the Chaos Emerald Championship. Accepted by Breezie the Hedgehog as competitors, they learned to their dismay that Team Fighters would also be competing, but resolved to enter the tournament anyway. Bark ended up facing off with Knuckles in the first round, and the conflict between super-strong Mobians proved closely matched. However, despite outweighing Knuckles and being superior in height, Bark was defeated by a fiery knockout punch from Knuckles. When it came time for Nack to face Knuckles in the ring, he asked Bark for advice, and the Polar Bear silently suggested that he try to get inside Knuckles' head. Unfortunately, Knuckles proved too smart for this tactic, and Nack was defeated easily. Bark and Bean were then charged with taking out the main generator powering Casino Park's defenses, though Nack made the questionable move of putting Bark on watch duty. They succeeded in destroying the generator, but the Freedom Fighters ended up with the Emerald, forcing the trio to flee. Bark and his team were soon ordered by Doctor Eggman to steal the Chaos Emeralds and Gaia Keys from Castle Acorn with the assistance of the Witchcarters and Metal Sonic. The Hooligans succeeded in making it to Castle Acorn's vault only to find some opposition in King Nigel Acorn. With no other choice left, Bark slammed his fists down on the king, knocking him out. Though Bark was slightly concerned about the king's condition, he left the castle with his teammates. While Metal Sonic went to take the Emeralds and Keys to Dr. Eggman, Bark assisted the Witchcarters in delaying Gemerl from advancing. However, they were forced to retreat as Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat came to Gemerl's aid. Personality For the most part Bark seems to be mute. While ferocious, he is rather level-headed and not stupid, and knows when to strategize. Like Bean, Bark seems to have taken a path not entirely in harmony with his nature, as there is some genuine good in him. He also has some sense of honor, though somewhat misplaced, as shown by his willing servitude to the pirates following their rescue of him. He also appeared fairly reluctant to interfere with the Chaotix and Knuckles after learning that they were attempting to restore the world to normal. Of course, he is also more than willing to sell out to the highest bidder, or to return to a former employer if things go wrong. Powers and abilities Bark possesses great strength, and serves as the muscle of the Hooligans. Bark is also an expert in hand to hand combat. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Allies * Blackguard Pirates (formerly) * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (occasional employer) ** Metal Sonic * Hooligans ** Bean the Dynamite ** Nack the Weasel * Marine the Raccoon * Team Rose (formerly) ** Amy Rose ** Blaze the Cat ** Cheese the Chao ** Cream the Rabbit Enemies * Babylon Rogues * Blackguard Pirates * Captain Whisker * Chaotix * Coconut Crew * Johnny * Knuckles the Echidna * Mini & Mum * Freedom Fighters ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Team Rose *** Amy Rose *** Big the Cat *** Cheese the Chao *** Cream the Rabbit See also * Bark the Polar Bear * Bark the Polar Bear Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Bounty hunters Category:Antiheroes